


Sam Helps "Little Dean" [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Calls His Peen "Little Dean", Dean Winchester Has Erectile Issues, Drabble, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Humor, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest-Freeform, cherry chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTAll Smut/ All Sex, Pillow Talk,Drabble, Dean's Peen, Some Humor,Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam, Sibling Incest,Brothers In Love, SoulmatesWORDS: 998 - DrabbleSeason Non-Specific - At the BunkerSUMMARY: Sam is with Dean in Dean's bed. "Little Dean" doesn't want to "rise" to the occasion. Sam tells Dean he can make "it" work. Sam is successful. There's pillow talk and Dean humor.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Sam Helps "Little Dean" [Drabble]

"I don't know why!" Dean looks at his limp dick and sighs. "Little Dean has never let me down. Not like this."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Stop calling your dick Little Dean. It's childish."

Dean looks like a wounded animal. Not only is Little Dean failing him, but Sam's now telling him that the name he's given his manhood since high school is "childish".

Sam grins. "The look on your face, right now. You're so beautiful."

Dean's face turns another shade of red. "If I didn't love you, I'd punch you in the face, right now."

Sam smiles. "I bet I can get you hard."

Dean lies back against the headboard of his bed. He puts his hands behind his head giving Sam full access to his naked body. "Be my guest."

Sam kisses Dean's stomach. "How long has it been since you've shot a load?"

Dean licks his lips. "A week." He watches Sam lick and kiss his way up his body. "It was with you. Remember?"

Sam flicks his tongue over Dean's right nipple. "I remember. I swallowed your load in Baby on the way home. We pulled over off the highway. Then as soon as we got home, you fucked me really good." He drags his tongue up Dean's throat, over his adam's apple and chin. He stops to hover over his perfect lips.

Dean grins. "Do I smell cherry Chapstick?" He sticks his tongue out and licks Sam's lips. "Mmmm. You trying to be my cherry pie?"

Sam kisses him seductively. "All I need is a bit of cream on top." He takes Dean's right index finger into his mouth and sucks on it slowly. Moves his tongue around it suggestively. He moans as he lets his hard cock rest just a bit on Dean's thigh. He moves his hips to get some friction.

Dean moves his left hand through Sam's hair. "You want me to fuck that tight ass of yours?"

Sam moans as he sucks Dean's finger. He nods his head. Dean's finger leaves Sam's mouth. "You have no idea how badly I want Big Dean inside me. I need you to fill me up. Make me cum so hard that I'll never want to leave this bed again."

Dean can't believe it, but he's got wood. Sam's got a secret talent for seducing his brother.

Sam positions himself so he can rub his cock along side his brother's while kissing him.

Dean loves the taste of Sam's cherry lips. His tongue gains entrance and Sam invites Dean to explore. Their tongues twist and turn while Sam's hand moves through Dean's soft hair. Dean lifts his hips wanting more friction. His fingernails leaving marks across Sam's back.

Sam lifts his head in a gasp. "Lube."

Dean grabs it from under the pillow.

Sam doesn't need prep. He's ready. He lubes Dean up and his hole. He then lines himself up over Dean's very hard cock and slowly lowers himself until he's all the way down. 

Once Dean is completely inside Sam, Dean pulls Sam down for a kiss. Feeling his hard cock sheathed in his brother's tight warmth is something that Dean thinks is more magical than anything else he could ever experience in his whole life. He and Sammy are bound in so many ways. He never thought he'd be able to get this close to Sam.

As cheezy as it sounds, even to Dean in his own mind, Sam has always been so brilliant and gorgeous. Dean has been waiting for that day when Sam would say he's leaving because he found a woman. Like that Amelia chic. Dean was surprised when Sam chose him over her. He never thought he was worth being loved like that.

Sam kisses Dean as he moves his hips. He sits up and sets a steady pace as he watches his brother's face. A face of love mixed with pleasure. "This right here, Dean." Sam moans. "If I could give you more, I would. All that I am..." Sam keeps moving. "...is because of you. You're love for me..." Sam leans back and Dean moves his hips more. "...mmmuuhh... Dean..."

Dean can tell Sam's already close. He sits up and pulls Sam into his arms. He turns them so Sam's on his back. Sam places his long legs up high. Dean moves slow at first.

"Sam." He touches his brother's face. So full of love and ecstasy. "You don't need to give me more. I've got everything I need right here. You. Just you." Dean moves faster as he chases his release.

Sam holds Dean's arm tight and arches his back. "Oh fuck! Dean! " He strokes himself through his orgasm. Cum covers his own hand and abs as his straining cock throbs out it's last bit. "Oh that was ...fuck that was good!"

The contractions from Sam's orgasm help Dean along. "That's it Sammy! You cum so good for me." Just a few thrusts more. "Fuck yeah! Nghhhh!" Dean cums inside Sam. He fills Sam up and collapses on top of him. Sam kisses him all over his face and neck.

Sam holds Dean in his arms. He smiles, "Well, Big Dean has left the building."

Dean laughs, "Yep. He went out the back door."

Sam laughs and some of Dean's cum seeps out. "Don't look now, but Big Dean's latest hits are also trying to make their way out."

"It's too soon for Big Dean to make a CUM back." Dean is smiling big. "Did you see what I did there? CUM back?"

Sam's face is dead pan.

Dean sits up. "Whatever. Lit.. Big Dean knows I'm funny."

"I love you, jerk."

"Love you more." Dean gets out of bed and heads for the showers. "Come on, bitch. Let's get you ready for Big Dean's second CUMMING! ... Huh? Get it?" Dean's all smiles.

Sam gets up out of bed with a smile. "Yeah, yeah." It's amazing just how much Sam loves his brother!

♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
